I Will Always Be With You
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: No summary. Just read it inside.


**I Will Always Be With You**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Cardigans. Hiro had never thought he would be wearing one someday. And that someday was tonight. Hiro stood in front of the oval mirror in his room, wearing a black V-neck, black jeans, and cream coloured cardigan. The cardigan that his dearest big brother always wore when he was still alive.

After he died 2 years ago, none of Tadashi's belongings were moved out. He begged to Aunt Cass so he could keep them. Aunt Cass, of course, didn't have the heart to say no to her nephew, her only family left. She allowed him to keep them all. As long as he took a better care of them, and stop mourning because he had school and life.

It had been several hours after his graduation ceremony finished. He had gotten his Bachelor Degree of Robotics Engineering now. He finished his college just in 2 years. He even got an award from the mayor himself. A College Genius Award. Aunt Cass and the gang congratulated him and told him how proud they were.

He looked at the clock and it showed 6:32 pm. He put on his red sneakers. After that, he put on Tadashi's baseball cap and walked downstairs. He saw Aunt Cass was busy preparing dinner for both of them. When her back was facing him, he sneaked away and went out.

Hiro let out a sigh after he had successfully sneaked out without Aunt Cass noticing. He just wanted to go out for a bit. Then he started walking. He wanted to go somewhere, alone. To meet someone.

After 10 minutes of walking, he saw a gate with 'San Fransokyo Graveyard' on top of it. He went through the gate and walked toward his destination. He stopped. Right in front of a tombstone. A tombstone where Tadashi Hamada's name was engraved.

For Hiro, it felt like the fire that killed his big brother had just happened yesterday. He saw Tadashi's name on it. His heart clenched. He took a breath and crouched down. His right hand rubbed that tombstone.

"Hey, Tadashi. It's me," Hiro said, smiling sadly as he stared at the tombstone before him. "Do you know that I had graduated from your favourite nerd school today? Yeah, I know. I finished college in 2 years. So much for a genius like me, huh? I even got a College Genius Award. Can you believe that?" he chuckled dryly.

His eyes softened, "You know, my days were never the same since you were gone. My tomorrows were never as great as when you were still alive. Years ago, I always felt annoyed hearing your loud snores, or when you tried to wake me up and got me out from my bed, or when you scolded me for bot fighting instead of using my big brain for good things like you. After you're gone, I always woke up alone. Without you sleeping on your bed, or you trying to wake me up with that goofy smile of yours."

Hiro wiped his teary eyes. Sniffled as he continued, "I really missed you, Tadashi. I missed everything you did when you were still alive. I missed hearing your loud snores, your laugh, your attempts to wake me up and get me out from my bed, your attempts to brush my messy hair. I also missed how you always ruffled my hair, how you hanged me down on your shoulders and shook me when I need new ideas or when you found out that I put a prank on you."

Tears started rolling down on his cheeks, "I also missed how excited you looked when we built something together. How happy you looked when we were able to spend times together after all of the busy schedules and homework. I even missed your smile and voice."

"I know that I still have Aunt Cass, Baymax, and the gang. But it's not the same. And it will never be the same. Because they're not you. And they could never be like you. I could follow you if I want to. But I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do that. To end my life, just so I could meet you and be with you again. Nii-chan, I really, really missed you. I wish I could have you back. I will do anything, anything at all, to have you back. I really missed you, nii-chan."

He closed his eyes. He could feel tears streaming down on his cheeks. He cried. Letting all the tears to come out from his eyes. Letting the stars in the sky know how he really missed Tadashi.

The wind blew around him. He could feel the wind. The wind blew softly, as if it wanted to calm him down. But he still felt the sadness in his heart. The big hole that appeared after he lost his big brother.

"Hiro."

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him. His eyes widened. He thought he heard someone calling his name. But the voice, he knew whose voice was that. And that was impossible.

"Hiro," that person called his name again. Fear was overwhelming him. He wished it was true. But he was also scared. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he felt ready to turn around, he opened his eyes and gasped.

He saw grass. He wasn't in the graveyard anymore. He looked around and he saw green grass stretching all around him. When he looked up, he saw a clear night sky. He could also see the shining full moon and twinkling stars above him.

And then, that person called him again, "Hiro." He gulped. He turned around slowly. His eyes grew wide. The person who called him was there, right behind him. He was looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. And that person, was none other than his big brother, Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted, launching himself toward Tadashi and hugged him really tight. Tadashi returned his hug. Hiro started sobbing in his arms. And nuzzled on his chest.

"Tadashi.., I missed you. I really, really, missed you," Hiro sobbed.

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, "I know. I missed you, too."

"Then what were you thinking?!" Hiro yelled as he drew back and started punching Tadashi's chest. "Running into a burning building like that! Trying to save a person like Callaghan! Did you know how I feel until now after I lost you?! Did you know how your death affected us? Did you know how your death affected me?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hiro, stop it," Tadashi yelped, trying to block Hiro's punches. But then, Hiro stopped. He looked down. His fists were trailing down, slowly. "Why did you leave me alone? You promised me that you will never leave me alone. And yet, you broke that promise," Hiro's voice sounded low, and weak.

Tadashi was staring down at his little brother with sad eyes. He enveloped Hiro with a hug again. "I know. I was really foolish, to go in there. Leaving you alone. I wish I could turn back time and stayed with you instead. But what's done, was done. I could never turn back time."

He drew back, and looked at Hiro in the eyes. He smiled, "You're taller than the last time I hugged you."

Hiro chuckled hoarsely, "I know. And I'm still growing. I'm sure I can be at least as tall as you. Or even taller than you!"

"Man, please stop growing already. Just stay small so I can always call you little," Tadashi frowned a bit. And he got a playful punch from Hiro, "Nope! I will grow taller than you so I could have my revenge on you for hanging me down on your shoulders!"

They both let out a chuckle. Tadashi looked at him, "Ah, you already graduated from our nerd school, huh? And College Genius Award? Wow.. everybody in San Fransokyo have already admitted it that you are a big nerd."

"Hey, you're still the bigger nerd here!" Hiro grinned at him.

Tadashi grinned and ruffled Hiro's hair, "I guess that makes both of us nerds then. Well, I really am proud of you, baby brother!"

Suddenly, the smile on Hiro's face disappeared and turned into a sad one, "Nii-chan. I missed you. My life's never been the same without you. Please, don't leave me again. I want to be with you." A tear rolled down. Tadashi wiped the tear with his thumb.

"Hiro, I know that you missed me. Believe me, I missed you, too. But I will tell you this. I'm proud of you, Hiro. Really proud of you. You chose the right choice by stopping that bot fighting career and went to college. You can make a better world and future with that big brain of yours, not only for you, but also for everyone else."

He paused for a while, caressing his little brother's cheek. "And I love you, Hiro. I know I'm already dead. But I'm still watching you. And remember that no matter what, I will always be with you. Even though I know you can't see me anymore. I will never leave you and I will always be with you. Also, don't you dare ever thinking about ending your life again! You have a bright future ahead of you. You still have Aunt Cass, Baymax, and the gang, too. You're not alone, Hiro. You have them. And you have me."

Tadashi smiled gently at Hiro, "Someday, we will meet again. After your hair turns grey. After your skin full of wrinkles. After you have your own family. After you have grandchildren. And after it's finally your time to leave the world. When that time comes, I'll be waiting for you. We'll be reunited again with mom and dad, and maybe even with Aunt Cass. And promise me, that you will live your life to the fullest and find your happiness. Because I want you to be happy. And your happiness, is also my happiness. Okay?"

When he finished, Hiro was staring at him. After a few moments, Hiro smiled and nodded. "Okay. I promise." Hiro hugged Tadashi again, "I love you, nii-chan. At least now I can continue my life after knowing that you will always be with me."

Hearing this, Tadashi smiled and hugged him, "I love you, too, Hiro. And you better take a good care of those cap and cardigans. They're my favourite!" Both of them laughed. "I will," Hiro said. Then, Tadashi let go off the hug, his gentle smile was still plastering on his face, "Now, go. Aunt Cass is worried about you. Always remember what I said to you, okay?"

A wind suddenly blew hard around him. He felt light. The wind took the burden and sadness away from him. He felt calm. And happy.

"H…ro…"

"…ro.."

"Hiro..,"

Hiro felt like someone was trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly. At first, he saw a blurry image of someone. After blinking his eyes a few times, the image was clear. It was Aunt Cass. She had a worried look on her face.

"Aunt..Cass?" he asked.

Aunt Cass sighed in relief, "Oh, sweety! I was so worried when I didn't find you in your room. Glad I can find you with Baymax's help."

"Baymax?"

"Yes, Hiro. I helped Miss Cass to find you with my scanner. Why did you sleep here? The cold wind can make you sick," Baymax told him with his robotic voice.

"Huh. I guess I fell asleep without noticing." Hiro looked at Aunt Cass with a smile, "You know what, Aunt Cass? I just had a really nice dream. And it makes me feel really happy."

Aunt Cass just smiled. Then she noticed something, "Hiro, is that Tadashi's cardigan?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah. I guess, I want to wear all of his clothes. I want to be like him, after all. Do I look weird wearing his cardigan?" Aunt Cass shook her head, "No. It looks good on you. Take a good care of them so your brother won't haunt you down for ruining his favourite clothes."

Hiro laughed, "I will. He said the same thing, too."

"What?" Aunt Cass was confused.

"Nothing. Can we go home now? I'm starving. Besides, you promised me a special dinner tonight." Hiro stood up and grinned at her. Aunt Cass smiled and ruffled his hair, I think I need to re-heat those foods, too. Anyway, you and Baymax go ahead to the truck first. I want to say hi to Tadashi before we go back home."

"Okay. Come on, Baymax!"

"That cardigan looks good on you, Hiro," Baymax said, complimenting Hiro.

"Thanks, buddy."

Aunt Cass watched them from behind. She then turned around and faced Tadashi's tombstone. "Hey, Tadashi. It's been a while since I last visited you here. Hiro joined SFIT, just like how you always wanted him to in the past. And he just graduated today. I'm sure you and your parents are really proud of him. He's the only family I have left. And I'm glad you built Baymax, so we have a new addition to the family. He's cute, and lovely. You did well on building him and programming him. I'm really proud of you, too, Tadashi."

A smiled appeared on her face, "I will try my best to raise and protect Hiro here. So, you don't have to worry about him. I also have Baymax to watch him so he could prevent your brother from doing reckless things. Well, I better get going now. We don't want our little Hiro starves more, right?" She chuckled a bit.

"Good bye, Tadashi. We will visit you again later. I love you."

Aunt Cass started to walk away. But suddenly, a gush of wind blew around her. Her eyes widened and gasped. She suddenly turned around, looking behind her back. And she saw no one. She was silenced for a minute, before she finally smiled again. Then, she turned around and walked away to her truck. Where her youngest nephew and his marshmallow friend were waiting for her.

 **-oOo-**

Behind her, there was a young man standing. Watching her from her back as she walked away. He smiled gently. The wind blew while playing with his dark green blazer. And the smile never left his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _I love you, too, Aunt Cass."_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I guess It's really hard to have an active mind full of imagination. Whenever new ideas come, what I really want to do is to write the story as soon as possible. I'm the one who write this story, and I'm also crying. It's a really sad moment in my mind. But I'm not sure if I can write it as good as how it happens in my mind.**

 **This is an unedited one. I might edit it later. Right now, I need to work those homework because they are already haunting me down. My back is also aching for writing this story for 3 hours, though. I want to have a rest.**

 **Oh, well. Until next time~**


End file.
